Guardians of the Veil
The Guardians of the Veil (GotV) are a fictional organization in a roleplaying setting, based on the organization by the same name, found in Mage the Awakening. Changes from the original organization The GotV are an old secretive organization, that hasn't been officially confirmed as being in existence, but it's widely known/believed that they do exist, despite very few people being able to actually prove anything. Ironically, they technically don't exist, and yet they do. There is no document anywhere sanctioning their actions, there is no document anywhere detailing them as an organization. They simply formed, agreed on a set of rules, and invoked some incredibly powerful rituals to keep their identities and their work secret. They were formed by the Silver Ladder back in the medieval ages, when mages were burned at the stake, and someone was needed to keep the entire mage community from falling to pieces. Secrecy Operating in cells, only the local Silver Ladder leaders know the leader of the local cell (a big city like New York, Beijing or Tokyo might have several cells). 'Hide out' The Leader picks out a location, which is obscurred somehow, perhaps hiding in plain sight, perhpas burried deep underground, maybe just an abandoned location where no one thinks to look. This location is subject to a ritual known as the "veiling", which renders the place quite secure: People who are not guardians of the veil, cannot understand anything spoken words while in there, unless spoken directly by a guardian of the veil. High speech is unobscurred, however. All people appear obscurred, a guardian of the veil will not be able to remember the faces of any of the other guardians of the veil he encounters in there, unless they have met outside and confirmed eachothers identites (doesn't need to go both ways), but those who are not members will not be obscurred, unless they are currently taking part in the initiation rituals, involving an act known as "the invitation". The location of the hide-out is generally shrouded in an aura of inconspicousness and generally doesn't attract attention. People will subconsciously refrain from going there, unless they know what it is, or they have business there, unless they are somehow pressed. This aura works so well there are known examples of homeless people freezing to death instead of creeping inside the abandoned building. 'The Mask' Guardians of the Veil can don something known as "the mask". To mages using prime to see through the illusion, it appears as an actual silver mask, protecting the wearers identity. Used against sleepers, it simply obscures the persons face, making them appear as unknown, and causing them not to remember their face right. The voice is also obscurred, and anyone seeing the guardian while using his power to mask himself, will only be able to remember a vague general description. Pictures of video footage appears with the face blurred out. Donning the mask is a reflexive action, but can only be done when the character is unseen by others, and not in situations where the character is expected. Example: Character A dons the mask while in the toilet, how ever it has no effect on the receptionist who knows that Caracter A is the only person in the mens room. If the character wears something that would give him away, such as a name tag, or if someone will recognize the characters clothes or car, the mask doesn't work. Note, that if the character using the mask wishes it, he can leave a lasting impression on a person, enabling that person to remember his/her face as she saw it (naturally not the mages real face). The mage can also choose to have an actual silver mask appear instead of simply obscurring his identity, if this is chosen, the mask actually physically manifests, and offers protection against anything. It's virtually indestructible, but the mages spine isn't, nor does it negate blunt force trauma, just the direct impact. Upon becoming a guardian of the veil, the mage automatically learns a code language that he can use to communicate with other guardians of the veil. The language was created to sound like "some language", most will associate it with a language they don't know that just sounds like gibberish to them, but it definately sounds like a real language, and wont raise too many questions. 'Anonymity' Guardians of the veil use code names for eachother, so that ones real identity doesn't need to be revealed to co-workers. All guardians of the veil are given a fake ID (equivalent of New Identity dot 2) for when they are using the mask and have to show ID at the same time (wich would obviously remove the effects of the mask if real ID was used), and expect the member to behave with some anonymity (use disposable phoes with pre-paid cards, of course not for work or private use, primarily pay in cash or through a paypal account set up with their fake ID and the bank account of their fake ID, never post on social media like facebook - though having an account is acceptable, as long as no pictures can be tagged and very little personal information is given up, not having ones number and name in the phonebook, calling using secret caller ID from private lines, these two things in combination give the GotV the benefits of having Anonymity dot 2). The fake ID will often work for a company that has something to do with the hide-out, and will have an address that is actually a real existing address which will be furnitured. The GotV can use this address for private meetings or as a hide-out, or just as a home away from home. Some GotV go undercover using their fake identites (at which point, the organization as a whole usually steps up it's game and upgrades the fake identity to a level 5), practically living their fake life second for second. Guardians of the Veil often hold positions with other mage organizations at the same time, as a cover, but these positions are considered real positions, as the others in the organization don't know that the character is in truth a GotV. Boston Cell The cell in this city is located in a former fall-out shelter that was actually a secret command-bunker, built during the cold war. It has vanished from all documents, and the somewhat secure building above it, is a cleaning company with about 50 employees. 'Baron (leader)' A mysterious man, who likes to dress as your stereotypical spy from classical movies. He seems to have a sarcastic sense of humor, and little patience for mistakes. He appreciates people who also has a humoristic take on their grim tasks. Baron, usually called "The Baron", strikes most people as the kind of guy who's probably a trained agent. Most would assume he is well into his 50'ies, but keeping quite in shape. The characteristic walking cane he carries around, which is undoubtedly a sword-cane, is not entirely for show, he is definately old enough to have use for such a contraption, despite that probably being a ruse to make people underestimate him. Considering his vast knowledge of how to do his job, it's safe to assume that he is probably a former special ops turned NBI investigator, turned field operative for the NIA, turned analytic for the NIA. What he does now, is a bit of a mystery. It wouldn't be hard to imagine that he actually works for the NIA. He hasn't revealed which watchtower he awakened to, but a few would guess that he awakened as a Prime mage, due to his mastery of illusions. 'Ice (Medic/biologist)' Ice is a cold and stern elderly woman (determined from the way she speaks, not how she looks). Her knowledge of life magic and modern- as well as herbal medicine makes her a valuable asset when it comes to patching up agents after botched missions. She generally keeps to herself, and seems to focus on her biological studies. She's most like a sugeon or a biologist outside the order, but in the order, she's an analytic and a healer. She's a thyrsus, and her studies are mainly regarding how spirits function biologically, a difficult study. She answers only to Baron, but claims no authority as long as you stay the fuck out of her lab. 'Preacher (Handler #1)' Preacher is a chatty guy, but quite arrogant and not particularily concerned with other people. He's a professional who puts the job before everything else. His constant jabbering is a way for him to express his superior intellect as well as deal with the preasure he is under on the job. Considering his interest in history, it's quite possible that he is a historian, that would also explain his cynicism, but he doesn't come off as the kind of person who'd work public sector, and only a few jobs as historians exist in the private sector, making it hard to discern what he actually does. Regardless, he is a mastigos with a very good handle on Spaces arcana, allowing him to scry on operatives and provide live feedback. He is gifted enough that he can open a portals and affect things from a range. He doesn't seem to like anyone but Tarrot. 'Tarrot (Handler #2)' Tarrot reminds people of the typical private investigator from a film noire. He just gives off that whole "plagued by inner demons" attitude, as well as most likely having both a drinking problem and marital trouble. Also a mastigos, he specializes in mind and is one of the most effective interrogaters the team has to offer. He's also a profiler, skilled at writing dossiers. It's very possible that his actual job is actually as a psychologist, but he has NBI written all over him. Generally quite social, but shallow. He's polite enough to engage in small talk with everyone, but the only two people he seems to actually have a deeper working relationship with, are Tailor and Preacher. 'Tailor (Analytic)' Tailor handles evidence and equipment. He seems like a bit of a jack of all trades, focussing primarily on prime magic however, making it quite possible that he is a prime mage. He knows enough about time magic to be able to use post-cognition, enough about black magic to be able to work with ectoplasm and enough about matter to be able to change materials without actually using tools. Considering his skills and investigative nature, it's possible that he's a Crime scene technician for a living, but he is way to crafty for that to be his only profession... Tailor is one of the oldest members of the team, always formally dressed. Tall and slender, deploying a slightly sarcastic sense of humor where appropriate, but generally a cheer fellow. 'Wiz (IT)' Wiz is a computer guy, but not just skilled in computers, he seems to have a hightened understanding of everything both mechanical and electronic. He sticks to himself mostly, but seems to have a good working relationship with Tailor. For all anyone knows, this guy could just as well have been a sleeper, as he hardly ever utilizes any spells... As far as anyone knows? Always well dressed, black, with a receeding hairline, young too. 'Berg (operative)' Berg is one of the more successful non-undercover operatives. She's asian, and a skilled burgler. She's an arcanthus, is so good at infiltration that she often co-handles to provide insight. While skilled at basic self-defence (quite skilled, you have on good authority), she is no assassin, nor a soldier, however a very skilled escape artist. She has allegedly broken both in and out of several high-security prisons. 'Web (Analytic)' Web is an old stern librarian-type of woman. Hair pulled into a tight knot and glasses kind of woman, but with one of those naturally generic faces and a voice that's hard to remember. She's exceptionally skilled at acting, with film-industry level of training in costume-picking ect., making her the best choice to work the undercover operatives. She coaches them, helps them get into character, set's them up and trains them to be good at being who they're not. Apparently a master when it comes to dropping off the radar, she also handles fake ID's and such. She gives off the shool-teacher vibe... 'Lance (Operative)' Lance is another experienced operative, who often runs comms on tactical operations. Lance's experience as a soldier speaks louder than any words. Lance will rarely co-handle unless multiple operatives are involved. He rarely works alone, but that doesn't exactly make him a social butterfly. He was probably an officer, and a good guess as to what he does now, judging from his experience with various equipment, would be private military contracter, or who knows? He could be the leader of some mafioso's squad of goons...